


Something Isn't Right.

by HerosDontExist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But of course Johnlock is an endpoint, Eventual Johnlock, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Im sorry I just love Molly, It will happen, M/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly is a Good Friend, Pre ASiP, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock in Love, Sherlolly - Freeform, then he meets John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerosDontExist/pseuds/HerosDontExist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have only just met, and they are getting on very well, almost too well. But their relationship is a rocky one. Molly knows Sherlock is missing something. Something that he doesn't even know exists yet. It isn't until one day a Doctor John Watson turns up at St Barts where Molly realises she may be better off being invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Isn't Right.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've even written for myself in over a year so it's going to be a little rusty!  
> Lots of hugs for reading this, Amyy xx

“Mike, I need an eye. Get me one would you?” Sherlock, focused with the science at hand, was unable to witness the eye roll from Mike at his request. 

“No can do Sherlock, we are getting a new pathologist and she has the keys to the morgue. Looks like you’ll have to be sweet talking her to get what you want from now on”.  
Sherlock sighed in reply. New year and yet another new pathologist. 

“And please do be nicer to this one. She is a sweet girl, we can’t have you chasing the next one off!” Mike shot at him. He know fine and clear, just as the rest of the hospital, that the only reason for the unusually high number of officials quitting their jobs is because of Sherlock and his mood swings. One day is charming and compliant, the next he’s at your doorstep at 3am demanding a cadaver brain. Apparently that has been too much more some of the staff to take. 

Shortly after mike left the lab for the night Sherlock heard the distinct clack of 3 inch heels coming his way down the corridor. The door creeped open and behind leaned forward a petite woman with her hair slicked back into a sophisticated twist and a classic red lip. 

“Oh gosh I am dreadfully sorry so bother you sir, I thought the lab would be empty” The young woman fumbled with the hem of her skirt and began to blush. Sherlock rose his head to meet her eye and gave her a warm smile. “Not at all, you must be the new girl. Please do come in, it is your lab after all”  
“Ah yes of course, it is isn’t it. Must get used to that, having my own lab, it’s all very new to me.” The small woman took a few steps in and held out her hand to Sherlock. “I’m Molly, Molly Hooper by the way” Sherlock shook her hand and paused for a few seconds, looking right into her eyes as if assessing her. “Nice to meet you Molly, I’m Sherlock. I don’t actually work here as such but you should expect to see a lot of me around here. I like to waste my time in labs.”  
“Ah, you and me both.” There was a short and awkward silence as Sherlock continued to gaze at Molly. Feeling uncomfortable she glanced over the lab taking it all in. “I better dash off, I was just checking the place out before my fi…” before Molly could finish her sentence, Sherlock finished it for her. He stood up and walked over to where Molly stood, never breaking eye contact. 

“you wanted to check the place out before your first day so you don’t make a fool of yourself to people you don’t know yet. You are a shy person, easily embarrassed. That’s why if I tell you now that you have a small smudge of red lip stick on your teeth you will blush… yep. You are very well dressed, too well dressed for wandering around hospital research labs at 10pm, you wanted to make sure that if you were to bump into anyone, like me, then you wish to make a good impression. You are good at your job and want to make sure that your peers do not underestimate you, again, that is why you are here just so you don’t have to ask the young chap across the table from you at lunch where the toilets are. Also, while I am still talking and you are a little impressed, not that you should be that was nothing, you must have the keys to the morgue. I need an eye.” 

Molly didn’t quite understand Sherlock’s little outburst and wasn’t all the impressed with how awkward he was making her feel and the intensity of his eye contact was making her nervous. “I’m sorry, you need what? But you said you don’t work here, why am I going to just give you an eye?” Molly opted for looking over his shoulder to avoid Sherlock’s stare. 

“Because I asked nicely?” Sherlock playfully ran his finger through his hair, almost as if he were nervous for asking. 

“Yes okay then. But don’t be expecting me just to give you what you want from now on!” Molly sighed and tuned her heel to open the door. “Well are you coming?”

“Ah yes Molly Hooper, you are a gem” Sherlock bounced over to the coat stand and elegantly swung his long coat around and onto his back.  
Molly blushed for the third time tonight as she held the door open for Sherlock.  
“Em, Sherlock. I don’t actually er… emm…”

“You don’t know where the morgue is” Molly was watching her feet tap anxiously. 

“No, well I did but it’s getting dark now and I em, yeah. I don’t know.”

Sherlock grinned, taking pleasure from her flustering. “That’s okay Molly Hooper, I’ll lead the way”


End file.
